


tales of a few kids and some jewelry (unusual october)

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Unusual October, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Unusual October :DMost, if not all, will be completely unrelated to each other
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. capybaras, overslept, on time

“So, lemme get this straight.” Marinette started. Capybaras are  _ rodents _ !?” she exclaimed.

“Uh, yeah.” Adrien replied. Marinette let her head fall onto her desk, her forehead making a loud  _ thunk _ against the wood. She brought her head back up, grabbing her homework and pulling back in front of her. Adrien sat next to her, just trying to help.

_ “Gods, _ those things are weird.” she said in exasperation. 

“We should probably take a break if-” he attempted to say, but was cut off by Marinette.

“Absolutely not. They may be weird, but they sure as hell are interesting.” she said. Adrien sighed while smiling. He loved her, but there were times she went completely  _ feral, _ and there was nothing anyone could do during those times. Marinette rolled over to her computer, waking the monitor back up. 

“Time to research those little creatures.” 

* * *

Adrien shook himself awake. It was almost pitch black, except for the lamp directing light right at Marinette’s sleeping figure. 

“Claws out.” he whispered. He turned the lamp off and picked her up, setting her on in her bed. He pulled the covers over her and leapt out the skylight, without a sound.

* * *

“Hnng.” Marinette groggily opened her eyes, finding herself to be in her bed with the covers pulled over her. She felt around her sheets for her phone, finding it next to her pillow. She turned it on. 09:12. 

“Shit.” she muttered. Marinette sat up and threw the blanket off her legs. She scrambled to the end of her bed and down the ladder, hastily getting changed. She grabbed her purse and swooped Tikki up from her bed, putting her in the purse. She sped down and out the trap door and stairs, skidding on her heel as she made it to the apartment. 

Marinette hastily looked around, her eyes landing on a croissant on the counter and her bag in the chair. She grabbed them and sprinted, shoving the croissant in her mouth as she ran down the apartment stairs and into the bakery. She maneuvered around the tables and chairs, only barely missing knocking one down. She ran out the door and across the street, not stopping to catch her breath before getting to the classroom door. She tiredly opened the door, making her way to her seat.

* * *

“Girl are you  _ ever _ going to be on time?” Alya asked. Marinette sighed into the desk and sat back up.

“I don’t know. I didn’t even stay up designing, I was up researching capybaras, for some ungodly reason” Alya snorted.

“You really do have the oddest interests. For a while, you were in a committed relationship with your Adrien posters.” Alya said through giggles. Marinette sighed and let her head fall back onto the wood.

“You’re  _ never _ gonna let that go, are you?”

_ “Absolutely _ not.”


	2. kwami takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh, meow?" pretty much sums it up.

_ “You _ say it’s stupid,  _ I _ say it’s genius. We’re allowed to have our differing opinions, sugarcube.” Plagg flicked his paw while talking, Tikki held her head the whole time. She sighed.

“Plagg, you know we can’t do that. Besides, I know you think he’s the best Chat Noir you’ve ever had.” Plagg’s eyes wided. 

“I know how  _ I _ know I said that, how do  _ you _ know that?” he questioned. 

“You’ve had a gap between understanding with your other kittens, however you barely  _ ever _ leave his side.” Tikki said. Plagg opened his mouth to retaliate, but nothing came out. 

“Ok, you’re right. But I’m not wrong with my other point either.” Plagg said, folding his paws. 

“We  _ aren’t _ leading the kwami takeover, Plagg.” Tikki said, sighing while she spoke. 

“Why not? There are enough of us to go find the other boxes, and we’d be able to help our holders more.” Plagg reasoned. 

“Hawkmoth could find us! We don’t want our holders to lose because you wanted to lead a revolution.” Tikki said. 

“Ok, fair point.” Plagg admitted

“Plus, she’s the Guardian, she probably doesn’t want us getting into too much mischief.” Tikki added.

“Again, true, but-” Plagg was cut off by Tom popping his head in to check on Adrien and Marinette. He looked at Tikki and Plagg with wide eyes.

“Uh, meow?” 


End file.
